Crimson Dreams
by Capturedribbons
Summary: OAAO Omi, extremely tired from searching all night for information on a case, stumbles into the wrong room. Next part added
1. Sleeping Mishap

Title- Crimson Dreams Part 1  
  
Author- Locura  
  
Warnings- OOC, O+A/A+O  
  
Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 2 dvd's and I wanna keep them!  
  
Author Notes- Rewrite:  
  
Omi rested his head feebly on the keyboard as his eyes roamed to the numbers illuminated in the corner of the computer screen.  
  
It was nearing five in the morning and he had exams at eight, not to mention he still had to find the information on the case.  
  
The assignment had seemed like it was going to be easy. No name for the killer, again, but enough pictures and light general information to go on. It included a mad man of some sort that enjoyed testing poisons on various young people. Pretty clean cut from what he could tell considering some of the obscure things they had been doing. But something was still nagging him that, that wasn't going to be the case.  
  
Omi had yet to find a link between the fatalities and death, other then the poisoning. All had gone on with their lives, if not extremely sick, before randomly turning up dead and distorted in one place or another. And to make things even more annoying and tiring he still had to pass his exams as well as work in the shop tomorrow.  
  
Yawning widely, Omi switched off the computer and wondered vaguely why the others could never find the information instead. He'd already tried all the searches he knew, gone over the victims lives at least partially, and talked in nearly a hundred chat rooms for any lose information. None of which had been any use.  
  
'That *and* a certain teammate's distracting you.' His mind supplied as he stood on the stairs a moment to long. Shaking his head at the thought Omi stumbled down the hall attempting to keep his vision from blurring.  
  
The sheets and pillow his mind imagined as he went seemed much too tempting to ignore any longer and the said mind didn't even ketch it when his feet veered him to the right instead of continuing down the hall. As focused on sleep as he was Omi didn't even notice the other body occupying the bed and proceeded to curled up, not changing cloths, into the covers.  
  
Burrowed snugly inside the thick cotton sheets with Aya.  
  
***  
  
Omi blinked sleepily when he felt the bed shift and sounds of muttering filed his ears. He knew he should wake up, as it probably was time to get up for exams, but his eyes still felt like lead and his body ached with lack of sleep. Mumbling something about 'hours' he turned over and sighed happily as he felt all motion cease. It was then he dimly realized that the pillow he was turned on to smelled like Aya.  
  
Leaning away slightly, the blue eyed boy blinked sleepily at the pillow. It was a light skin tone color, had strong looking muscles lining it...not to mention a few scars....all in all it looked like Aya's chest.  
  
Omi's mind did not want to try and figure this one out. It really didn't.  
  
Afraid of what he was going to see Omi slowly looked up and into the violet eyes of Aya Fujimiya. One of the Assassins of the group Weiß. The leader of the group. The man he's had a crush on for a year. The guy currently somewhat glaring at him and generally looking grumpily confused.  
  
"Omi, what are you doing in my bed?"  
  
Omi, still in shock, just blinked at him before stuttering. "I...well..I...uh...that is.."  
  
Aya lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Snapping out of his daze for a moment Omi looked at the clock, 6:10. "I was really tired last hour and I guess I got confused which room was which. I'm so sorry Aya-kun!"  
  
Aya shook his head then and laid back down. "Fine, just don't let it happen again."  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Omi felt his eyes and shoulders droop. He certainly didn't want to leave, but if Aya said to he'd go and probably be up the rest of the time before school.  
  
"No, you'll have to get up in about an hour anyway just lay down and don't let this become a habit."  
  
Omi smiled gratefully at him before snuggling down again. "Thank you Aya- kun..."  
  
He was sleeping within moments.  
  
Aya, however, was still awake and watching him.  
  
Frowning to himself he wondered why the other would have come to his room out of all the others he may have wondered into. Granted some of them he would have noticed rather quickly weren't bed rooms but still.  
  
The violet eyed man curled on his side, back from Omi, and turned to his thoughts. He certainly felt friendship for Omi, but other then that he wasn't sure. He'd already admitted that he was gay, or at least bi, a while ago and that he was a little attracted to the other members of the team. However he could already see that if Ken and Yohji ever got their acts together they'd make a great pair and backed off. Omi, however, was much too young still to even consider...at least that's what he claimed.  
  
Catching a glance at the clock 6:45. He had to open the shop at eight. He still had about a half an hour with Omi.  
  
Cursing his traitorous thoughts a moment Aya turned over, deciding sleep would be a good thing to consider, and came face to face with a sleeping blond-haired angel. Omi was laying sprawled on his back sunlight illuminating the highlights in his hair to look like a hallow. The angel then muttered his name before turning towards him, arm swinging over to lay over his hip and placing his head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Aya froze before slowly lowering his nose to Omi's hair and smelled his honey and strawberry shampoo.  
  
For whatever reason Omi had come to his room to sleep, Aya thanked it though no one would ever know.  
  
tbc 


	2. Of Art Exams and Tarot

Title- Crimson Dreams Part 2  
  
Author- Locura  
  
Warnings- OOC, O+A/A+O  
  
Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 2 dvd's and I wanna keep them!  
  
Author Notes- Eh, I'm going to keep writing this for better or for worse I've decided. I'd suggest to go re-scan the first part b/c I added a few things here and there. Nothing -to- big but it explains a little more of the case etc.Oh andYohji and Ken will do more then just 'be there' later, no worries. Enjoy.  
  
***= Time or scene change  
  
Omi smiled, he felt extremely comfortable wherever he was. It was warm and smelled nice and made him feel safe. Sighing contently he snuggled closer and relaxed only to remember a moment later he had exams and probably had to get up. Regretfully extracting himself, he looked blearily down at what had seemed so nice. It was Aya.  
  
The youngest Assassin blushed when the memories of just an hour ago resurfaced but even that couldn't keep him from taking a few minutes to look around. It was only 7:15 anyway. Who needed to be early?  
  
The so called 'Ice Man' of Weiß was curled up in a bit of early morning sunlight, his bright hair mussed on the white pillow and lips partially open. Unable to help himself, Omi brush a few strands of hair from his face and swooned a bit in his mind of how beautiful he looked curled up like that.  
  
The moment was broken however, when Omi hear Ken come crashing down the stairs calling for him. Sighing reluctantly, but saving this to memory, he quietly slid out of the room and ran to his room for a quick change. Moments later found him rushing down the stairs and into Yohji before dodging out the door.  
  
"-eh! Sorry, Yohji-kun! I'm running late~!"  
  
Yohji just looked at the closed door for a moment before relising he smelled something burning and turned to Ken. "Your burning the pancakes again."  
  
***  
  
Omi rubbed his right temple with his hand. His head was throbbing and he was already on the second, and last, exam for the day: Art I.  
  
The third of twelve questions stared at him from the page causing his hand to sweat and his thumb to rub over the cap somewhat nervously.  
  
-Write at least a page on Art History Renascence period include artists, arts, titles, interesting tidbits, and dates etc.-(1)  
  
They were only twelve questions that you had to write at least one page on each. Didn't seem too had before he had gotten there and realized he had forgotten his notes at home. Notes that he could have used quite nicely on the test.  
  
The blue eyed boy fought he urge to slam his head repeatedly into the desk and exchanged his pen for a pencil. The worst this could do was drop his grade to a C.  
  
***  
  
Aya was holding his temper. That in itself was amazing, at least he thought so. He'd only yelled at the Fan clubs to leave if they weren't buying anything three times so far, and it was already almost 2:00pm.  
  
Frowning amongst the horde of girls Aya looked at the clock again. It had almost an hour sense Omi should have been out of school, where was he? If he didn't get over here soon he'd have to try his cell.  
  
Almost as if he had heard his thoughts Omi stumbled into the shop right at two o'clock looking a little worse for the wear. His hair was a mess, shadows hung from his eyes and it looked as if part of an exam had been imprinted on his head. Not saying a word Aya watch Omi make a bee line for the back of the shop, and amazingly no one else seemed to notice.  
  
Ken was having a problem with a few overly enthusiastic girls and Yohji...well he was being Yohji and helping the only above eighteen year old female in the establishment.  
  
Slipping away from the girls Aya fallowed a moment later and found him at the kitchen table. "Exams?"  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle Aya-kun." Omi was currently cleaning out the supply of coffee products and didn't seemed to notice when Aya sat down beside him.  
  
"I forgot to as your earlier, did you find anything last night?"  
  
"Nothing. I searched everywhere until 5 o'clock then went to sleep" He blushed. "I think you knew that part though."  
  
"Alright then. I want you out for your shift in a fifteen minutes." Aya got up, then paused in the doorway. "And don't stay up that late tonight. We need you to be awake during the mission."  
  
"Right, Aya-kun!"  
  
***  
  
Omi sighed and leaned on a broom. Yohji and Ken were on delivery and most of the Fan clubs had finally dispersed leaving Aya and him in relative peace, and the few who stayed hardly made much trouble. It was only a few minutes before closing time and Omi was half heartedly counting down the minutes.  
  
He was pulled from his musing when he over heard part of a conversation to his right.  
  
"-she was Sandra's friend. Really into Tarot and junk. Sandra thinks that she got poisoned in one of the shops she likes, 'Fay Circle' I believe is what she called it." One girl was saying to the other two who burst into 'Scary's as soon as the tale was done.  
  
Omi tuned the rest of it out. A shop dealing with magic could be a great way to hide poisoning people. They worked in a flower shop, so why couldn't someone else have a different cover somewhat like themselves? It was worth a look into in any case.  
  
"Everyone out!" Omi jumped when he heard Aya's voice yell out. "Its time to close!"  
  
Sighing he called out goodbye to everyone who left, flipped the sign to "Closed" and pulled down the shop-cover. Yohji and Ken still hadn't returned.  
  
"Hey Aya. I'm going to go get dinner," Omi took off his smock and hung it on a peg. "What would you like?"  
  
"Anything's fine." Aya walked inside and Omi drooped a little before smiling to himself and walking out the side door threw the kitchen.  
  
'Well, sense I have plenty of time to find out what to get I may as well check out that shop as well!' Please with this thought Omi half skipped down the street. 'That and get more coffee.'  
  
***  
  
Aya watch Omi leave and wondered what he would bring back. He certainly hadn't been very specific. Sighing he went over his bookcase to find something to distract himself. It seemed that every other though he had, had today consisted of Omi.  
  
Whether he was doing good on his exams.  
  
Or if he was ok and getting enough sleep because he looked very tired.  
  
If he had gotten information for the mission.  
  
How soft his hair had been.  
  
Or what it would be like to kiss him.  
  
Aya forcefully opened the book at that thought and it complied with a 'snack' as the spine broke. He could not be thinking about Omi like that. It was...  
  
just the way he wanted to.  
  
Aya cursed in his head and began reading hoping the book would take his mind somewhere else.  
  
***  
  
Omi looked at the shop. It wasn't at the best place in neighborhood, near the slums and buried in a nook beside some old apartment complex. It was also falling apart but cheerfully supported a sign that boasted of one free Tarot reading.  
  
Planting his hat more firmly on his head Omi entered.  
  
tbc?  
  
1- I had this exam. Its killer on the fingers and takes forever .. Not fun but we got to use our notes  
  
  
  
Comments? Notes? Suggestions? All greatly appreciated. 


End file.
